


Знаки

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Стив умеет читать знаки.





	Знаки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115141) by [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina). 



> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

Задание приводит Стива и его команду в Венесуэлу недалеко от колумбийской границы.

Где-то на границе между дикой природой и цивилизацией есть местная пивнушка с четырьмя колченогими столами, собранными из древесных отходов, и неподходящими к ним стульями, на которых можно встретить самых разношерстных посетителей, тихих и громких. Такие места всегда неизменны и привлекают одинаковый тип людей: мужчин и женщин, которые не хотят быть услышанными, и готовых далеко зайти, если правило будет нарушено.

Стив приезжает туда уставшим. Перед глазами, как нестираемый отпечаток солнечной вспышки, плавает оптический прицел. Руку все еще сводит судорогой после часов, проведенных с пальцем на спусковом крючке в напряженном ожидании миллисекунды подходящей возможности, единственного шанса на миллиард завершить миссию.

Солнце два часа как зашло, но нежданная гнетущая жара продолжает цепляться за кожу и волосы. В воздухе витает слабо выраженный запах ливня.

Стив садится и пинком отодвигает второй стул — его корректировщик вернулся на базу, чтобы занять защищенную линию звонком жене. Из-за занавеса выходит симпатичная девушка и молча останавливается у его стола. Она бросает быстрый взгляд на Стива, затем в сторону.

— Пиво, — говорит Стив. Марка не имеет значения, он возьмет то, что дадут, потому что это все, что есть. Девушка уходит, а Стив получше осматривается. В помещении две двери — одна спереди, другая сзади. Узкие окна без стекла — только спереди. Есть подобие бара с высокой стойкой, за которой сидит человек и отсчитывает мелочь в бокал. Четыре других посетителя — пара и двое одиночек, все мужчины.

Пара — европейцы. Говорят по-французски, одеты в рубашки и дорогие брюки. Подрядчики, наверное. На стройматериалы и тяжелое оборудование всегда есть спрос. Третий человек — местный, почти уснул за столом, держа рюмку зажатой между двумя пальцами.

У четвертого в руке стакан с виски и взгляд, который Стив видел тысячу раз. Явно какой-то начальник. Сразу и не скажешь, зачем он здесь. Может, выслеживает наркоторговцев или присматривается к картелям. Возможно, военный или бывший военный. Около тридцати, крепкое телосложение, метр шестьдесят, короткие светлые волосы. Зеленые глаза, взгляд которых на несколько секунд задерживается на Стиве, оценивая угрозу, затем переключает внимание на что-то другое.

Рыбак везде узнает рыбака.

  
***

Инструктор Стива по снайперской подготовке вдолбил в него три навыка: меткость, наблюдение и слежка. Стрелять Стив умел с детства. Выслеживать он научился на тренировках.

Наблюдение — это простая внимательность. Искусство замечать то, что для большинства останется незамеченным.

  
***

Стив неспешно заканчивает пиво. Это прежде всего — при работе в поле свободное время выпадает редко, им хочется насладиться. Стив смакует горечь в горле.

Помещение погружается в напряженную тишину, несколько пар глаз направлены на него, наблюдают. Стив знает, кем считают его эти люди. Посторонним. Незнакомцем. Потенциальной угрозой всему, что они надеются здесь получить.

За исключением мужчины со стаканом виски. Его взгляд скользит от барменши к Стиву и назад.

Стив допивает остатки в бокале одним глотком и бросает на стол чаевые, а затем встает. Он выходит наружу, останавливается недалеко от двери. Это лишь вопрос времени. Его цель появляется через пять минут и закуривает сигарету, не обращая на Стива внимания. Как будто не замечает. Как будто ему все равно. Он сворачивает на грунтовую дорогу, его шаг размеренный, темп ровный. Военный — теперь Стив уверен. Он оценивает вид со спины, походку, и когда между ними образуется достаточно большое расстояние — идет следом.

Путь ведет Стива в деревню, мимо витрин и пустых зданий, вглубь переулков того, что здесь считается городом. Он поворачивает за угол, находит открытую дверь и входит.

Кто-то хватает его за плечи и впечатывает в стену, крепкая рука давит на горло, перекрывая кислород. Но в движениях нет враждебности. Стив испытал на себе достаточно захватов, чтобы чувствовать разницу.

— От тебя будут проблемы? — утробно рычит мужчина. Его глаза обворожительно зеленые.

Стив усмехается — это будет его единственный ответ. В следующую секунду рука исчезает с горла, и Стив чувствует чужие губы на своих. Поцелуй медленный, глубокий, все намерения угадываются по движению языков. Затем мужчина отступает.

Стив умеет читать знаки. Он в этом эксперт.

  
***

На первое подтвержденное убийство у Стива уходит семь дней. Он лежит на животе в грязи, Джейк лежит рядом, готовый измерять расстояние, скорость ветра и любые другие технические аспекты, которые потребуется учесть для попадания в цель. Иногда Стив дремлет, иногда меняет положение, но в основном скука чередуется с необходимостью потянуться или поссать.

Время от времени он на секунду разрешает себе задуматься, как здесь оказался. Каким образом жизнь привела его к этому моменту; к тому, что его единственной целью стало закончить чью-нибудь жизнь.

Он наблюдает за лагерем через прицел, узнает интимные подробности жизни Ирика Надаля. Когда тот ест, когда трахается, когда срет — все, что нужно знать о его повседневной рутине.

Если подумать, сейчас Стиву известно о Надале больше, чем знает любой другой человек в мире — или узнает в будущем. Но эти знания поверхностные, внешние, верхний ряд сетки. То, что делает Надаля уникальным человеком, скрыто там, где не сможет найти даже самая интенсивная слежка. Стив думает об этой иронии в момент, когда отжимает курок.

  
***

В маленьком домике пахнет плесенью и гниющим деревом, но Стива отвлекают теплый рот на члене и рука, ласкающая яйца. Он откидывает голову назад и стонет, чувствуя нежное прикосновение языка, скользящего от основания вдоль всей нижней стороны члена, медленное и тщательное. Его бедра дергаются, и с ними отрывается от стены все тело. Незнакомец прижимает ладонь к его животу, толкая назад.

Мягкое посасывание сводит с ума. Стив старается дышать, хочет вырваться за пределы плоти, но тяжелое удовольствие придавливает его обратно к земле, и он не может вдохнуть столько воздуха, чтобы компенсировать притяжение. Он проводит пальцами по темным волосам незнакомца, когда тот вжимает кончики пальцев в его кожу, будто хочет оставить на ней отпечатки.

Непостоянство и временность. Вот природа их связи, но Стив не заставляет его убрать руку. Он раскачивает бедрами, и с тихим стоном незнакомец шире открывает рот.

  
***

Устранение цели сопровождает некоторая отрешенность. В миг перед выстрелом Стив остро осознает каждую деталь: поступление влажного воздуха в легкие со вздохом; то, как его корректировщик до крови кусает губу; едва ощутимую отдачу курка под указательным пальцем.

Брызги крови рассыпаются узором — яркие и темные, широкие и узкие. Стив выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Ему не платят за то, чтобы разбираться с последствиями.

  
***

Стив цепляется за шероховатую доску. Голова опущена, глаза закрыты, дыхание частое. Рука вокруг талии удерживает его и не дает отдаться во власть гравитации.

— Охренеть, — говорит за спиной голос, а затем звучит ближе к его уху: — Ты такой тугой, охренеть, — и Стив подается назад, провоцируя рычание и толчок. Он вдавливает пальцы в стену и пытается набрать больше воздуха, но крепкая рука на члене движется быстро и утаскивает из отрицания в блаженство. Он резко выдыхает и кончает, с открытым ртом уронив голову на чужое плечо, и на одно мгновение экстаза весь камуфляж его жизни будто бы сдернут.

— Не сдерживайся, — шепчет в ухо голос. — Покажи себя настоящего.

Слова отражаются в голове Стива громким эхом. Он наклоняется вперед, немного растерянно, словно хочет свернуться в клубок. Дрожь удовольствия выжимает его тело досуха. Пальцы сгибаются на стене, отчаянно хватаясь за ощущение твердой и прочной поверхности.

  
***

Есть несколько вещей, в которых Стив Макгарретт уверен, — вещей, которые у него в крови. Патриотизм, такой же неуклонный, как восход по утрам. Долг и верность, потому что Стив знает, что правильно, и за что стоит бороться. Где расположены границы, линии, которые он постепенно проводит, обводя собственными слезами и кровью.

Иногда он пристально смотрит на свой мир и видит лишь очертания запретных мест, дорог, по которым не может ходить. Ему уютно в темноте. Отсюда легче заметить вспышки света, далекие сообщения из дома.

  
***

Кончая, Стив проглатывает стоны — он привык переживать эти моменты молча. Человек позади него вздыхает.

— Нет, хочу тебя услышать, — и Стив позволяет одному из тихих звуков его голода и отчаяния вырваться. — Да, — говорит незнакомец, — да, — и кончает в него, нежно кусая за выпирающую от напряжения острую кость лопатки.

Стив поднимает глаза к потолку. Мир вокруг него кажется очень маленьким, сжатым до окружающих его стен.

  
***

Есть знаки, которые Стив вынужден замечать, схемы, которые впитывает через кожу, даже когда замерз или ранен или при смерти от обезвоживания и истощения. Падение температуры и направление ветра. Запах крови в воздухе и странную музыку дождя, барабанящего по крыше его палатки.

Он всегда ищет знаки и скрывающиеся за ними тайны. В последнее время все его дни проходят в ожидании следующего.

В ожидании того единственного, который необходим.


End file.
